


Crying is Human

by mewringo13



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Nightmares, Pillow Talk, tumblr asks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewringo13/pseuds/mewringo13
Summary: It's another night in the Hateno House, and Link is locked into yet another nightmare from his life before his century of slumber.





	Crying is Human

“Good night,” Zelda whispered into her nights ear and tucked into bed next to him.

“Good night, Princess, sleep well…” Link replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close into a spoon, drifting off into a deep sleep within minutes. She felt his warmth and slowly embraced it as she let the drowsiness take her for the evening.

It must have been several hours later when she felt Link thrash against her frame. His face was twisted in agony- he was seeing something truly terrible in his dreams, a nightmare nonetheless.

“Hey–it’s okay, what’s wrong?” Zelda said as she nudged her knight from his nightmare. He was fighting something, and resisting her attempts to wake him, “I’m sorry Link, but you need to snap out of it!” She raised her hand and walloped his cheek.

He finally awoke and began to rub his cheek, and realized what was going on during his slumber, “I’m sorry–I just thought something had happened to you. I don’t know what I would do …”

Zelda knew what was going on- he was reliving his past memories, and got caught up towards his last moments. She brushed some of his bangs out of the way of his face, and saw him tearing up and crying slowly,  “I’m fine; I’m right here, see? Everything’s okay. You won- remember?” she spoke soothingly as she hugged him. “But if you need to cry, just let it out. I’m here for you, you know.”

Her knight spent some time in her embrace, sobbing softly into the crook of her neck and soaking her golden locks with his tears. It felt so good, so real to be in her arms, he couldn’t help but to cry in relief. His worries were absolutely pointless with her at his side.

Zelda cooed to him, “See don’t you feel better already? I bet you’ve had all those feelings pent up form some time now and it was starting to weigh you down. Just remember, crying is human, as long as there’s tears, there’s hope.” He continued his sniffles and gently nodded into her hair.

After having his fill of dealing with his bottled emotions, he pulled away from her for a moment, “Sometimes I can’t sleep at all, or rather I’m terrified of returning to that scene.”

“I bet.”

“You make some noises in your sleep sometimes,” Link smirked wickedly. 

Zelda felt her cheeks run red hot, and began to feel flustered, “W-what? Why were you watching me sleep? And besides–I don’t talk in my sleep and I never have!”

“It’s just because you look so peaceful when you sleep, it’s comforting to me. ‘Sides ‘sweetheart’... Occasionally I heard some …  _ errotic moans _ ,” he giggled and the wicked smile only intensified as he prodded his princess, “You were calling out for me in your sleep… don’t deny it princess.”

She sat there in silence as his words dawned on her, “ … I am going to kill you.”

“Sure you are,” he shrugged and flopped back onto his pillow and turned away from her. Zelda let out a small chuckle from his retort and laid back down and hugged his scarred waist.


End file.
